Rendez-vous ?
by ErzaKH
Summary: [Théâtre] Il lui a donné un rendez-vous. Mais pour quoi exactement ?


**_Hey !_**

 ** _Je m'essaie à un nouveau concept aujourd'hui : le théâtre ! Alors, oui, le résultat n'est pas top, mais attendez-vous quand même à une sacrée chute ! Je vous préviens : vous allez tomber de votre chaise ! Ou de votre canapé ! Ou de votre branche d'arbre ! Je sais pas où vous êtes moi ! xD_**

* * *

 _Quatre amis sont assis au bord de la plage de l'île principale des Îles du Destin. Il s'agit de Sora, Riku, Roxas et Ventus. Ils regardent l'île tropicale en face d'eux. Ils sont habillés avec leurs uniformes scolaire, signe qu'ils venaient à peine de finir les cours._

SORA, _inquiet_ – Je sais pas quoi faire !

VENTUS – Déjà commence par te calmer.

SORA – OK, mais comment tu veux que je reste calme ?! Elle peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et …

RIKU – Justement. Si elle te voit stressé comme ça, elle va avoir peur.

SORA – Tu crois ?

RIKU – Si je te le dis !

 _À part_

Il serait prêt à gober n'importe quoi !

 _Roxas, alors resté muet, regarde sa montre._

ROXAS – Elle arrive dans environ deux minutes.

SORA – Déjà ?! Ah non, non ! Je suis pas prêt les gars !

VENTUS – T'étais obligé de lui dire ça ?! Regarde dans quel état tu le mets maintenant !

 _Sora s'est mis en PLS. Ses cheveux s'imprègnent de plus en plus de grain de sable. Sa chemise également._

RIKU, _à part_ – Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

 _A Sora_

Viens, on va faire un tour si tu veux …

SORA – D'accord, tant que ça me fait déstresser un minimum.

 _Riku se lève et agrippe la main de Sora tout en l'aidant à se relever. Ils s'éloignent un peu de la plage, revenant vers la ville._

ROXAS – Bon bah, y a plus que nous deux.

VENTUS – Ouais, je vois ça

 _Silence de mort. Seuls le bruit des vagues et des cris de mouettes au dessus de leurs têtes se font entendre._

VENTUS – On a vraiment rien à se dire ?

ROXAS – Bah … Non.

 _Arrive alors Xion, au loin. Elle semble avoir remarqué les garçons, puisqu'elle se dirige vers eux._

VENTUS, _faussement étonné_ – Oh, tiens, c'est pas Xion là-bas ?

ROXAS, _rougit_ – Je … Je sais pas …

VENTUS, _donnant un léger coup de coude dans le bras de son ami_ – Fait pas l'innocent ! On sait tous ce que tu penses de la petite Xion, hein !

ROXAS, _détournant le regard_ – Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. C'est juste ma meilleure amie.

 _Xion arrive devant les garçons._

XION – Salut les garçons !

 _Xion s'assoit à côté de Roxas. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle. La noiraude est habillée de l'uniforme scolaire des Îles du Destin. Sa jupe est cependant plus courte que la normale._

ROXAS, _à part_ – On voit presque sa culotte !

XION, _un immense sourire aux lèvres_ – Vous faites quoi ?

VENTUS – Oh … Euh … Eh bien … Euh …

ROXAS, _s'écriant_ – C'est top secret !

VENTUS, _se reprenant_ – Voilà, exactement, c'est top secret !

XION – Bah, vous êtes pas drôle !

 _Xion fait la moue. Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine._

XION, _à part_ – Je vais découvrir ce qu'ils me cachent ! Et je sais comment m'y prendre … !

 _Xion se penche devant Roxas. Leurs nez se touchent presque._

XION, _mielleuse_ – Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Roxas …

ROXAS, _à part_ – Elle le fait exprès ! Je vais craquer, elle use de mon point faible …

VENTUS – Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut te le dire. Roxas, dis-lui.

ROXAS, _ne détachant pas son regard des yeux océans de sa meilleure amie_ – Pourquoi moi ?!

VENTUS, _dans l'oreille de Roxas_ – Parce que c'est un secret, donc dis-lui dans son oreille !

ROXAS – Ah, d'accord !

VENTUS, _à part_ – Il est un peu long à la détente.

 _Roxas se penche à l'oreille de Xion et lui dévoile la raison de leur présence ici._

XION, _tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant_ – J'adore ! C'est trop mignon ! Elle va A-DO-RER !

ROXAS, _le doigt sur la bouch_ e – Mais le dit pas tant qu'elle n'est pas là, hein !

XION – Promis !

 _Xion arbore son plus large sourire._

* * *

 _Sora et Riku se sont installés sur un banc, pas très loin de la plage. Sora stresse toujours autant._

RIKU, _essayant de le réconforte_ r – Allez va ! Ca va bien se passer !

SORA – Tu crois ?

RIKU – Mais oui ! Dis-toi que c'est comme …

SORA, _s'écriant_ – Comme le moment juste avant notre bataille finale contre Xehanort !

 _Riku écarquille grand les yeux._

RIKU, _à part_ – Il a vraiment un grain dans sa tête, celui-là … !

 _A Sora_

Ouais, si tu veux …

SORA, _se prenant la tête_ – NON ! En fait c'est pas du tout la même chose !

RIKU, _à part_ – Non, tu m'étonnes … !

 _Sora se lève soudainement, s'agenouille devant Riku, l'agrippe par la chemise, enfonce sa tête dans le ventre de Riku._

SORA, _pleurant à chaudes larmes_ – Mais comment je vais faire ?! Même sauver le monde semblait moins compliqué ! Tu te rends comptes ?!

RIKU, _dans sa barbe_ – Que t'es un boulet ? Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça …

SORA – Battre un énorme Sans-Coeur : sans pression, aucune peur, jamais ! Mais lui parler, à elle : impossible ! Comment je vais faire ?!

RIKU – Décides-toi vite, je la vois qui arrive.

* * *

 _Ventus, Roxas et Xion voient Kairi qui arrive au loin. Ils regardent instinctivement l'océan, l'air de rien. La jeune fille, habillée de son uniforme, comme les autres, les rejoint._

KAIRI – Salut les amis !

 _Kairi fronce les sourcils._

KAIRI – Vous n'auriez pas vu Sora ?

 _Ventus, Roxas et Xion secouent négativement la tête, en chœur._

VENTUS, _à part_ – C'est bon, elle doit se douter de rien !

XION, _répondant à Ventus, à part_ – C'est sûr, on est trop crédible !

KAIRI – Ah bon ? Nous avions rendez-vous ici, pourtant …

 _Arrive soudain un Sora complètement essoufflé. Riku le suit à son rythme. C'est à dire en marchant, comme s'il s'en fichait royalement. Une fois devant son amie, Sora reprend son souffle._

KAIRI – Sora, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ici ?

SORA, _rougissant_ – En fait, je … euh … eh bien … tu vois … heu …

XION – Vas y ! Dis-lui !

ROXAS – On est tous derrière toi !

VENTUS – On croit en toi Sora !

RIKU, _criant car il se trouve trop loin_ – Je sais que tu peux le faire !

 _Le cœur de Sora s'accélère._

SORA, _à lui-même_ – J'y suis presque, encore un petit effort … Tout le monde croit en moi ! Riku, mon meilleur ami, Roxas et Xion, mes Similis, sans oublier Ven qui … ressemble juste à Roxas et dont on sait pas trop ce qu'il fiche ici au lieu d'être avec Aqua et Terra … Ils comptent tous sur moi ! Je ne peux pas les décevoir !

 _Sora s'agenouille devant Kairi._

SORA – Kairi, accepte ce bonbon goût barbe-à-papa, car je sais que c'est ton préféré, je l'ai gardé spécialement pour toi !

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On se retrouve dans les reviews ! ^^ :3


End file.
